Roll Call
Who is who? And, where are they? Special Thread: The Dunn Wright Inn The Dunn Wright Inn is the local recruiting station for adventurers and a fine place to get a meal. Those seeking to join an adventure gather here and wait for someone with work to do. Arianna Satin Knights synthesist/cleric 2 Fury GlassEye rogue street performer 5 Veniarus Toliar DalkonCledwin summoner 2 Eanos Setirav jkason inquisitor 3 Kanli the Mad InVinoVeritas Aberrant Sorcerer 4 Bone Oracle 1 Fester fggs02 blight druid 1 Cythera e'Kiernan perrinmiller Fighter 3 ~ Bard 2 Dragon Disciple 1 Special Thread: The Mystic Pearl On Arcane Row, The Mystic Pearl is the place to go for buying or selling items that are divine, magical or merely mundane. Purchases and sales are both at full face value. (any other purchases or sales at other places like temples or government offices are also recorded in this thread.) Adventurers are expected to visit and make their purchases, then move on to one of the other threads. They generally do not hang out in the stores loitering. Active Adventures GM: Mowgli, The Crypt of Everflame A town for generations has used a cursed crypt as a rites of passage test for its teenagers. Now, someone has awoken that curse and the advance party setting up the tests and traps has disappeared. Our brave adventurers have been hired to save the advance party... Kalgor Satin Knights ranger mutt 4 Gragnor faithful pet panther Anaerion jackslate45 wizard 4 Iosef Tellus rb780nm paladin 4 Tyrien perrinmiller bard scout 3 GM: jackslate45, A Spiked Drink A local businessman has been accused of poisoning the townfolk of Venza. He asks for help to prove his innocence and clear his name. Holphin Halicarnassus InVinoVeritas summoner 3 Emet eidolon Relic Nevyn jbear wizard/oracle 3 Daylily Falshenaya Systole barbarian 3 Saranna Surefoot Songdragon rogue 2 GM: perrinmiller, Scourge of the Howling Horde Goblins are harassing a town... Agno Phoenicus GlassEye cleric/druid 2 Iago mfloyd3 alchemist 2 Denizel ScorpiusRisk court bard 2 Sylla the Grim Systole summoner 2 Boots loyal pet GM: galahad0430, The Bloodcove Disguise Aradra Longstrider jackslate45 ranger 4 Chaucer Tarsi nothingpoetic bard 4 Mandalo_Chalybis maquise paladin 4 Syldar Narthalial Udalrich bard 4 Frost Mowgli barbarian sorceress 5 Markas Shieldheart (autopilot) fighter 4 GM: perrinmiller, Daggers at Midnight Pari and Tagaiwi Mowgli druid/fighter 5 Garnet Sharnhearth mfloyd3 fighter 4 Heinrich Schreibersen Scott DeWar fire wizard 4 Ausk the Crusher sunshadow21 oracle barbarian 4 Maia Shayuri oracle 4 GM: GlassEye, Dockside Diversion/Still Waters A lizardfolk merchant has hired escorts and guards for his cargo headed up the Ouhm River to Hruthrip and his tribal compound. Borric Hawkins perrinmiller fighter 4 Zelena Andu Songdragon cleric bard 4 Nathan Tchanlach jkason Sorcerer 4 Sylvain Marana Gerald007 witch 4 GM: Sunshadow21, Something's Cooking Fulgrim Ironforge IronWolf barbarian 2 Nimientioquijuil Qik master summoner 1 Lumoi'es hyppogryph eidolon Temarel Leafculled TarkXT summoner 2 Sauvressa Angel of Swift Mercy Vincenzo Scott DeWar fighter 2 GM: jkason, Distant Relations Elenka Danyllova GlassEye summoner 3 Drevezh'Korol walking tree trunk Quioan Scorchsong Qik wizard/ranger 3 Anna Belacqua Toasterferret sorceress 4 Yoshiki Akita deisenhut monk 4 GM: Sunshadow21, Treasure Hunt Darius Thran Toasterferret summoner 2 Zaphyn gargoyle Ehdge Ehdge fighter 1 Fae'shiel Aeros DalkonCledwin bladebound magus 1 Kazanto InVinoVeritas flame oracle 3 Marcus Cole Artur Hawkwing ranger 1 Finished Adventures A Bad Light Bats in the Belfry Beggar's Belief A Brief Interlude Buyer's Remorse Crab a la King Dockside Diversion (level 1-2) Expansion Frog Hunt The Green Faerie Howling Night In Love and Death Kobold's Keep The Lady of Lake Laguna Little Rock of Horrors A Merchant in Need of Assistance The Mightiest Weapon The Old Alchemist One Night in Palazzo Dannato Ryall's Estate St. Ulthar's Medallion Sinking Ever Deeper A Soul Indiscretion The Sunken Temple The Sword and the Fallen Angel Velvet Underground Uncertain Whereabouts Retired Characters and the Honored Dead